unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
UnOmniverse
The UnOmniverse is the collection of everything beyond the Fourth Wall. Before the UnOmniverse, there was nothing. Then, a female god-larva appeared out of this nothing and magically made the fabric of the UnOmniverse, as well as the UnContinuity and the UnSpaceTimeContinuum, out of some of the nothing. This caused the remaining nothing to magically explode, creating a bunch of plotholium. The plotholium magically rearranged itself into self-replicating bits, most of unwhich would eventually turn into the First Five. Later, the remaining self-replicating bits would be turned into God, The Human Torch, Nobody, and various others by the First Five. List of UnUniverses *Omniversal Void (Multiverse No. 0): The home of NaN. *This space intentionally left blank (Multiverse No. 1): Intentionally left blank. *2Dspace (Multiverse No. 2): A 2-dimensional universe. *Plotholiverse (Multiverse No. 3): A multiverse made entirely of plotholes. Created by NaN for transportation purposes. *Multiverse No. 69: The first alternate UnMultiverse to be "discovered" by people from the main multiverse. *Prototype UnMultiverse (Multiverse No. 77): Chuck Norris's first attempt at creating the UnMultiverse. Later sucked up by a black hole. *UnMultiverse Pre-Alpha Version (Multiverse No. 154): Chuck's second attempt at creating the UnMultiverse. Later removed from the timestream by the Billy Mays Big City Retcon Station. *UnMultiverse Alpha Version (Multiverse No. 308): Chuck's third attempt at making the UnMultiverse. Later collapsed. *404: Universe Not Found: This universe does not exist. Actually, it does, but not in the present day; you need a Wayback Machine to access it. *Normalverse (Multiverse No. 407): The most boring universe. Nothing else to mention due to how boring it is. *Isopod Dimension (Multiverse No. 420): The home of the Dorito-loving Giant Isopods and their ruler. There's always a portal to it on UnEarth, but the portal changes location every day, so it's impossible to know for sure. *UnMultiverse Beta Version (Multiverse No. 462): Chuck's fourth attempt. Later eaten by Ronald McGiygas. *UnFantasyverse (Multiverse No. 554): A fantasy-based universe with all kinds of magic. Middle-Earth and Westeros are the most-populated planets in the universe. *ChickenVerse (Multiverse No. 555): Was once intentionally left blank by NaN. There had been many attempts to inhabit it, but they had all failed, because for some reason, all attempts to install phone service had backfired. However, in 2011, Typhoon Katrina and Tornado Mimi were sucked into a black hole and fell into this universe, causing it to no longer be blank. They managed to lift the curse (which was caused by the number "555") by combining the black magic of the nearby Multiverse No. 554 with the phlebotinum technology of Multiverse No. 556. By 2018, it was populated by Captain 1's army of evil chickens, as well as a few other guys we don't care about. *UnSciFiverse (Multiverse No. 556): A science-fiction universe. It is notable for being the origin point of phlebotinum technology, which is a convenient alternative to plotholes. It is so vast that it is commonly divided into sections, the largest ones being Star Wars Land, Star Trek Land, and Doctor Who Land. *Trolliverse (Multiverse No. 615): A universe populated by Trolls and Pureegee. There is a portal to this universe located on the UnWorld, named the Trolliverse Isles. *UnMultiverse-Prime (Multiverse No. 616): The main multiverse of the UnOmniverse. *Tramsformers Multiverse (Multiverse No. 617): This multiverse is inhabited by transforming robots. The main planet of the multiverse, Cybertron, is connected to the UnWorld via a lowercase-i-shaped portal located west of India. *Multiverse No. 9001: A multiverse where semi-random people are gods. *KatMakroVerse (Multiverse No. 21469): A weird multiverse where The Human Torch has god status. *UnSelfInsertiverse (Multiverse No. 379456): Multiverse populated by self-inserts of UnAnything wiki users. *Erin Hunter Universe (Multiverse No. 1212003): A universe with sentient animals. Is a money fountain for Newscorp. Halfwayverses These 'verses are located in between two others, and are typically made of plotholium. *InBetweeniverse (Multiverse No. 2.5): A universe located in between 2Dspace and the Plotholiverse. The first halfwayverse found. *NEDMiverse (Multiverse No. 1.5): A multiverse with lots of Big Bangs that radiate into the void. Also full of NEDMbots. Negative Zone The Negative Zone is a subset of the UnOmniverse. The multiverses in this area are negatively-numbered, and can only be accessed from non-negative 'verses using glitches and/or plotholes. Likewise, guys in negative 'verses can only access positive 'verses using glitches and/or plotholes. *Minus World (Multiverse No. -1): A weird negative universe. What it looks like depends on what language you are a native speaker of: if you are a native Japanese speaker, then you get the cool Minus World, with a blind floating Princess Peach; however, if you are not a native Japanese speaker, then you get the lame Minus World, which repeats forever. *WaUnMultiverse (Multiverse No. -616): A negatively-colored copy of the main UnMultiverse. Complex, imaginary-numbered and quaternion universes These multiverses have imaginary numbers, and can only be accessed from non-imaginary 'verses by using one of the 2 types of imaginary plotholes: 4-dimensional plotholes, which are VERY unstable and often collapse and/or explode, or 10-dimensional plotholes, which are very unlikely to collapse or explode, but are also very hard to get rid of. *4th Dimension (Multiverse No. 4i): A land where everything operates in 4 dimensions. *esrevitluMnU (Multiverse No. 616i): A glitched version of the main UnMultiverse. *K-verse (Multiverse No. k): A land dominated by Circle K convenience stores, ruled with an even hand by Captain k. *J-verse (Multiverse No. j): This universe was created to imprison Jessica after Anita Sarkeesian revived her. The builders of this universe were inmates from the German Prison, who put in a 10D plothole so they could get from the prison to the new universe. After they were done, the plothole was accidentally left open. When Jessica found this plothole (which took about a month), she escaped the J-verse, and killed all people who were in the German Prison at the time (other than herself, of course). After this incident, the J-verse was condemned by the Galactic Health and Safety Board because it contained dangerous amounts of asbestos. However, it turned out it wasn't asbestos, but a toxic and fireproof form of plotholium. This allowed another 10D plothole to open, this time connecting to the Wajail. Now, this universe is used to transfer inmates from the German Prison to the Wajail, and vice-versa. Trivia * the UnOmniverse is actually just an omniverse inside the UnHyperverse. However, little else is known about the UnHyperverse, other than that there are a large number of alternate versions of NaN, at least according to WaBilly Mays. Category:Places Category:Dimensions